


Star Trek AOS as portrayed by BUNNIES.

by boosette



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bunnies, Fancast, Gen, Meta, Metafiction, Picspam, all the characters - Freeform, everyone is a bunny au, tos/aos crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boosette/pseuds/boosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time (2009) in a galaxy far away (college), there was a crack picspam of STXI ... if everyone was a bunny.  Here for posterity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Trek AOS as portrayed by BUNNIES.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staranise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/gifts).



> This work is minimally accessible to visually impaired folks/not very screen-reader friendly.
> 
> Also of note: ST:ID did not occur and does not exist, as far as I am concerned. There is not and will never be a Khan bun.

First, everyone's four favorite space marrieds:

George Kirk, doomed from the start, the BAMF.  


Winona Kirk in all her tragic tragedy of sadness :(  


Sarek of Vulcan disapproves of Romulans making his planet implode.  


Amanda Grayson would disapprove too, if she hadn't imploded along with the rest of her adopted planet.  


 

The crew of the Starship _Enterprise_

Spock & Uhura kindly reenact the turbolift scene.  


James Tiberius Kirk in ACTION.  


McCoy ain't particularly thrilled about having to put his BFF back together every goddamn week without fail.  


Nurse Christine Chapel gets to put *both* her COs back together when they have the misfortune to get beaten up at the same time. And you know what? She disapproves.  


Cupcake and the Delta Vega Monster for scale (Pretty self-explanatory, if I do say so myself.)  


Hello, Christopher. I'm Nero.  


Christopher Pike doesn't like Nero.  


Hikaru Sulu move so fast you sometimes don't even see him.  


Pavel Chekov sawes the day with science. Science and CUTENESS. (Both were inwented in Russia.)  


Montgomery Scott makes sure to catch a sandwich break when his girl isn't threatening to fall to pieces thanks to this week's adventure. Then he fixes her, instead.  


Gaila helps.  


Yeoman Janice Rand keeps the _Enterprise_ running smoothly, god forbid.  


She *told* Ensign Death of the Week to introduce himself by first name at the beginning of every op, but did he listen? Oh, no, that would be too much _effort_.  


 

Spock Prime is mostly just glad that he gets to be someplace *warm* again.  


PSA for those of you who are sensitive about this kind of thing (I count myself among your number): Ensign Death of the Week is not in fact dead, only tranced. Likewise Pike is not in fact injured, only flopped.

**Author's Note:**

> But if, hypothetically, a second Star Trek reboot movie had been made and if, hypothetically, they had had the stupidass impulse to cast Benedict Cumberbatch as Khan, [This bunny is the bunny who would sneer at you as CumberKhan](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-5gxg6sc6In8/TgFDyTjmV3I/AAAAAAAAUBA/jxY4-YRZYd4/s1600/win%2Bpics%2B069.jpg). 
> 
> Y'know. 
> 
> If the series had not tragically ended at but a single film.


End file.
